Other World
by It Could Be Worse
Summary: This is the story of a child of true evil. His parentage making him a monster he can only hope to keep locked inside to save the ones he loves. When he feels fate donning upon him he meets the demigods of the prophecy of seven. Will he help them, or will he lose control and destroy the world.(I will post a new chapter every week and be constantly revising) Rated T for mild language
1. The Battle of the Begining

**DON'T SKIP OVER THIS! At least read half the chapter. Also please review so I know what I need to work on, what you guys want more of, and what you think is AWESOME!**

A mist rose from earth as if the ground itself was sweating in the dreadful heat. I was panting like a dog, my heart almost jumping out of my chest. They were close. I could feel it. It was like before except stronger, the strongest I had ever felt the urge, the need to kill. But it wasn't. It wasn't like before because this wasn't the need to kill this just seemed like it was more than that... As if it was purpose drawing me. That was the only reason I followed my instincts, my urge. The mist still rose thickly from the ground with all the gloom of a day of fate.

As I jogged through the dense woods of Virginia my shaggy black hair was sticking to my forehead and neck. I was long overdue for a haircut, but a month of non-stop traveling hadn't left me much time for things like that. Same for the shallow goatee I was starting to grow. The trees had gotten shorter over the past two weeks I'd been traveling, so I thankfully didn't have to duck under the branches. You short people out there, be thankful you're aren't a 6' 2" kid who looks like a starved Gandhi. It sucks at times.

The heat was so intense I had packed away my usual black hoodie. I was down to a white t-shirt with cargo pants, jet black Kevlar gloves with steely gray straps, and black cargo boots. The gear I was wearing was weighing down heavily like everything had suddenly turned to stone. I patted myself down, while still keeping my steady pace, checking inventory as I occasionally did. Throwing knives on the front of the belt, smoke canisters on the back of it, melee weapons on my hips, zip-blades on the front of the strap going from the front right of my belt to the back left, rifle on the back of the strap right underneath my backpack where my traps, extra clothes, poisons, and everything else I need for basic outdoor living. Yup, everything's still there. I could still summon it back to my harness, but only if it was in a one mile radius usually.

Wait something wasn't right.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh" I cried in pain. It was them. I had to hurry before it was too late, for what I didn't know. It might have been nothing, but I had to stop the pain. I came out of the dense forest into a city. I bolted as fast I could around the tight alleyways, while pulling down the smooth, stygian iron mask over my face; the mask that let me be forever anonymous to the world. I came around the last corner, and…

"What in the Hell?" I yelled.

"Legion, capture them", cried some tall, lanky blonde guy with teddy bears strapped next to a gladius. I wondered if he was trying to sell toys or if he considered teddy bears a deadly weapon.

"Frank, slow them down", said a girl with long streaks of gold flowing across her shoulders and down her back. Then suddenly in the midst of the army an elephant appeared charging through the ranks of the army.

"Guys you need to protect the ship", screamed a scrawny looking kid at the helm of the most amazing ship I'd ever seen. It was floating. The hull stretching fifty feet long, lined with ballistae gleaming in the carnage of the battle, at the foremast a giant bronze dragon head spouted fire at its attackers, and two boys with swords crossed on the railing. They weren't fighting but seemed more like it was part of a ritual. In an instant dark clouds covered the stars, the sea churned, thunder rolled, the winds became a brick wall forcing everyone back from the ship. They somehow created a hurricane with nothing but their will.

"Uh", I groaned. It didn't matter; I needed to find where it was. Wait, the pain stopped. There, there was the urge. I knew it had to be from the ship. It was the boy on the railing. It's him. Whoever he was, he and his allies needed all the help they could get.

I pulled out my stygian iron short-sword and dagger from their sheaths, and charged. About five of the warriors noticed the obvious threat, and countered with a charge, three on the left two on the right. Consciousness seemed to fade. My mind and body became a weapon of my will. The strategy is to injure the soldiers bad enough in the hope that others would be dumb enough to stop to help, eliminating twice as many enemies. The first one on the right swung her sword down from the left to the right, intending to hit my collarbone. I ducked and spun to the left swinging my arm around to stab her in the shoulder with my dagger. She fell to the ground making it obvious I hit a major artery.

Four. The next on the left tried to get a swipe just below my left ribs. I did a dodge roll underneath the swing to the left landed kneeling and swung the sword right behind her knee.

Three. This time two of them came at once on both sides. They went for the obvious attack. One charged to keep me distracted the other tried the left flank. I charged the one that was charging me. I swung with my axe expecting it to be met by a sword, and it was. Taking advantage of the lack of his weapons mobility I jabbed my dagger into his gut. The soldier backed away dropping his sword and clutching his stomach.

Two. Before his weapon hit the ground I blocked another strike at my shins. I again took advantage of the situation and spun for my dagger to meet her ankle, but she wasn't done yet. She jolted the hilt intending to slam it in my face, but I grabbed the blade and threw it about ten feet away-it was a good day to wear gloves. I pulled the dagger from her ankle and into her hip. Knowing she couldn't follow me now without crawling I went to my next enemy.

One. It was a small kid. He couldn't be more than twelve years old. The kid charged me. I easily side stepped him and punched him in the back of the head. The kid crumpled. I hated fighting kids. It made me feel like the monster I was working so hard to destroy, but it was necessary sometimes. It was also easier to control my urge, since I was at least hurting them. Still it sucked.

About to attack more I saw that the ship was about to take off. I sheathed my axe and dagger then took out a zip-blade, a throwing knife made of stygian iron and the hilt attached to a strong, flexible rope, which was attached to the hilt of an identical knife. I called it a zip-blade, although the actual name was _velevonos tileto_. I thought it was a little corny, but catchy. I threw it at the ship's hull, and started to climb faster than I ever had in my life. Reaching the top I pulled out another knife and climbed up the hull onto the deck stabbing the ship again and again. I snuck my way into a hole where an oar pocked out found myself in the engine room. From there I went to the cabin area, down the stairs to where I expected the cargo bay, but instead I found stables. Incredibly weird, but I didn't judge. I needed to hide until morning when things would calm down, and he could explain himself. It would be incredibly easy for me to be spotted as an enemy after such a large battle. So I sat, pushed my mask back to the top of my head, and watched a hundred soldiers scream at me through a giant glass trap door. Aren't they a cheerful bunch?

"Ah", I sighed, "such a peaceful day"

As I watched the coast disappeared over the horizon, the moonlight glistened on the Atlantic. The night was very quiet compared to the usual noise of the forests around the US I'm used to. I didn't sleep though, I never have. I never dream, or had a nightmare. Not even a nap. When I thought we were far enough away they wouldn't suspect an enemy stowaway, I stretched until almost every joint in my body popped.

"Yup, that was a little gross", I muttered to myself. It was time to introduce myself. I snuck back up to the deck the way I came in. When I got there, I saw the scrawny guy holding hands with a pretty girl with caramel colored hair. Not talking or anything, just staring at the sunrise with their fingers locked. I looked over to the helm. There was a big buff guy in a t-shirt, gym shorts, and... What the hell! Are those goat legs? Of all the strange things I've seen in the past night this took the prize by a long shot. First there was the storm summoning teenagers, then the flying dragon boats, and now John Cena with the ass of a barnyard animal. The world likes to screw with my head. Oh well.

Now it's time to make my move. Game plan: move slowly, lay down your weapons right away, and say 'I come in peace' or something like that. I have to convince myself now because if this turns out anything out like last time I would be stranded on a boat with no idea how to get back to land. Everyone on this ship should be lucky to be alive. Even if the urge was different I didn't like taking the risk. I was actually going to jump on deck when _SPLOOSH! _It's just one strange thing after another. This had to be the one thing that could put John Cena's booty to shame. A giant shrimp lobster cockroach thing!

**At first this will be a little bit like the original Athena's Mark, but it will develop into its own story soon. When I say at first I mean this chapter and the next chapter not a whole crap ton. I'm not that much of a copy cat. It will also run into the House of Hades to so be patient. It's going to be a long ride. **


	2. Here To Help

**I hope you like the action in this one cause it gets a little boring in the next chapter and I worked really hard on it too. (Doesn't mean don't correct me)**

"God damn it", I muttered. It was another complication. I leaped over the railing while everyone else seemed to just stare in amazement. I pulled out my rifle from my back pack, and pulled my mask down. Now, with a silencer, Stygian iron bullets, and magical reloading, I used to think this weapon was top notch. This monster proved me wrong. I put about ten freaking bullets in its head, and all it did was piss it off, a lot. Then the nose hairs started attacking. I managed to dodge the first few, but really I didn't stand a chance. They engulfed me like a billion pythons trying to strangle and suffocate me. Okay I don't like this, time to get out. I felt the tentacles slip past my body. I imagined myself in the crow's nest of the ship. Pure darkness was sweeping past my face, and I was there, in the crow's nest watching the monster wreak havoc on the ship. He (or she?) still had a pile of nose hairs just to the right of the main mast squeezing the life out of something that wasn't there. I put my rifle away realizing it wasn't going to do crap. I needed explosives. I didn't have any.

I surveyed the deck for anything I could use. The group seemed to be trying to kill it. This one huge Asian guy was pelting it with arrows. Really man, my bullets didn't do crap. How the hell are arrows going to do anything? The one I that was on the railing from before was knocked on his ass by a huge tentacle. The other storm summoner was aimlessly cutting off tentacles wrapping themselves on a girl's leg over and over. The goat man was uselessly beating tentacles with a bat. It seemed the only people who were actually making progress was the blonde dodging and stabbing every nose hair she came across, like a deadly acrobat, and the two who were holding hands from before, were at the helm seemingly trying to come up with a plan.

I was just about to give up and go below deck to search for something to use when I spotted a box right beside the helm that read _"Warning: Do not open". _I kind of wanted to open it. I cut a rope and swung down Jack Sparrow style. I got there right as the girl was about to open the box. If I had ducked a second later my head would have rolled across the deck. I realized I was really lucky that they were all too busy focusing on shrimpzilla to even notice me till now. I barely met her next attack with a knife.

"Stop, I don't want to hurt you", I screamed so she could hear me over the chaos. She lowered her gladius, and looked at me cautiously.

"How can I trust you", she said.

I shrugged and replied, "You can't, yet."

"Kill him!" yelled barnyard boy who had apparently taken the wheel.

"No, we have a bigger problem," she scolded him, "Oh Gods, no." I watched as the chubby guy with a bow was swatted with a tentacle and went over the railing, and into the water. He wasn't coming to the surface.

Before we wasted anymore time I flung open the lid to the box and found vials of bright green liquid. Well, I guess radioactive mucus might gross him out and make him retreat. She looked at me worried and expectant while I just stared at the stuff trying to figure out what the hell it was. Finally, she just took a couple vales and ran to the skinny guy. As soon as the guy had them in his hands a tentacle whipped its way around them and lifted them into the air like a rocket. Crap, really. The only people that might have an idea on how to kill this thing are about to die. Okay, don't freak out, it's just a minor setback. No problem. Just get back to the crow's nest, launch myself at the monster, and rescue them somehow. Huh? What is crawling up my pants?

I shot up so fast I couldn't tell which way was up until I wasn't ten feet from the squished couple. I slipped past shadows until I was next to them. I grabbed them and went to the crow's nest, again. I was completely winded. Damn, that took a lot out of a guy. I stood once I could breathe again. It took them a little longer to recuperate. I didn't blame them. The first time I did it I almost puked. Plus, this was the first time I did it with other people. I was really glad they didn't fall in mid-travel.

"Wh-who the he-hell are y-you", the guy spluttered.

"Relax Leo, if he wanted to hurt us he would've let the monster finish us off", the girl persuaded him.

"What's the plan, and how can I help?" I asked determined not to waste any more time.

"We need to put these down its throat, so the stuff doesn't damage the ship", he said holding out the vales, "The best thing you can do is distract it." Without another word I discharged myself towards the soon to be largest sea food platter in the world. I threw two zip-blades at its upper lip and as soon as I heard the loud _thud _I knew they wouldn't budge. Using the leverage of the weapons I landed on its back, and put the other ends of the zip-blades as far down its back as I could. Then I climbed up the ropes onto its head. From there I leaped threw another zip-blade at the main mast only to swing around it, and back at the slimy creature. I let go of it to throw even more zip-blades at the lower lip, while falling past the railing and against the hull where I stuck the other ends. I climbed the ropes again to leap over the railing. There weren't any more nose hairs on the deck.

I looked back and saw all the tentacles were focused on trying to get the knives out, leaving its mouth wide open. It couldn't though. They probably hurt too much to pull out because Stygian iron was designed to cause a lot pain just from the material. It was like it was trying to pop invincible zits.

"What are you waiting for", I screamed, "Throw the damn thing." He threw the two vales right into the gaping maw. There were two faint popping sounds like hearing fireworks from a distance. Green fire blew from the monsters mouth amazingly missing the entire ship. The creature started to sink, and the zip-blades detached from the hull. I wasn't worried. I simply closed my eyes and willed them back. When I opened them back up, there they were, back on my harness.

When I looked around everyone seemed to have recovered from the attack, even the guy who was knocked into the water was being pulled onto the deck by the one I needed to help. Everyone gathered around me like the strange, new attraction that I was. No, get away from me. Without my attention focused on the monster it was becoming harder to resist the other urge. I didn't want to kill them.

"Get away from me!" I shouted

"Who are you?" asked the blonde girl with a dagger in her hand.

"You, what is your name", I said pointing at the one I must help. I needed to know after working so hard to protect him.

"Me?" he asked, "My name is Percy Jackson" I collapsed on the ground. The strength it took to resist the urge seemed to drain not only my energy, but even my soul.

"Tell us _your_ name, NOW!" demanded she demanded with a deadly glare, like she was annoyed that I was passing out.

"My name is Daedalus Cole", I said wearily, "And I'm here to help." A black shroud covered my eyes.

**Just to let you know he's not dead. The next chapter gets a bit emotional.**


	3. A Day of Hope

**I know this all seems weird but everything will be explained in the next chapter, including his parentage. There is no freaking way you're going to guess it, but if you think you know it, PM me, and if you get it right I swear on the River Styx I will call you Professor X for the rest of my life.**

Like I said, I don't dream, and this blackout wasn't actual sleep, more like a coma. The entire time I was only dimly aware of what was going on around me. The crew talking about what they should do with me. Percy and the goat man carrying me somewhere and still, voices and sounds everywhere. I woke up on a comfy bed with a headache from hell. When I say headache I don't mean get me a Tylenol and two minutes later I'm better, I mean having a seizure, on the floor, drooling.

"Aaah", I screamed. Someone burst through the door.

"No, get away", I demanded

"Ssh, you're okay", she said soothingly. It was the girl that kept getting dragged by the tentacle.

"No, I don't want to hurt you", I pleaded.

"You're not going to hurt anyone"

Then it stopped. She made it stop. She was right I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Why would I?

"How did you do that?" I asked mystified.

"Do what?"

"How did you make the urge go away?" I asked again, my voice quivering.

"I don't know what you're talking ab..." she was cut off by a hug.

"Thank you", I said. The tears took me by surprise, and before I could stop them they started gushing out making small streams down my cheeks. I had lived with the urge for so long, and done so many terrible things because of it I could never imagine what it was like to live without it. It was like having a prosthetic leg your entire life and then wake up to see you grew a real one over night.

I finally collected myself after a few minutes and sat on the bed. She got up and left quite unceremoniously, and just left without another word. That left me wondering with more questions than could be answered. Was she a sorceress? Was the urge gone for good or just subdued? How long was I out? Is she going to tell everyone what a big crybaby I was?

"Where the hell is my gear?" I said out loud. I hadn't noticed before, but I found that I was completely striped except for my clothes. I was shocked, but after a while I just thought to myself 'Well, duh'. If a complete stranger walked into your house with a gun, then cleaned your house, and passed out, would you really not take the gun just in case first, then take care of him. It made sense, and I would've done the same thing. I checked my door, locked. It was just a hope that I could roam free while still at peace with myself for the first time.

The rest of the day I just listened to the sounds all around the ship. The cabin was pretty nice. There was a bed with a pillow, a blanket, and an entire mattress. I forgot how awesome these things were because you can't exactly find a lot of these in the woods. Plus, I didn't sleep anyway. My body needed naps sometimes, but my mind didn't. There was also a lot of unneeded stuff like a couple shelves and a mini-fridge.

Occasionally they put food on the floor next to the door. It was really good food too, like cheeseburgers, prime rib, and fudge brownies. I kept thinking 'Where do they get this stuff'. There's no way they had time to make it themselves. I'm sure there was plenty to do on the ship. Plus, I hadn't heard any kind of chef, cooking or anything on the ship, at all.

I was in the middle of a meal enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the boat. Then the door flew open making a _smack_ against the wall so loud I thought it had just been split in half. It was the goat man who helped carry me in here.

"Come here punk", he growled. He was right next to me so I just stood up. "Listen to me", he said menacingly, "I know what you are. I can still smell your damn pits. At first I thought it was just the stench of the giant shrimp that showed up, but you still reek way worse than that thing. If it wasn't for the others doubt that you might be human you would've been dead a long time ago. Now, this is the real important part, so pay attention", he lifted off the ground by my shirt, and whispered, "If you ever touch those kids I will end you so fast you won't even have time to say 'oops'." He let me down, and walked away. When he got to the door he turned and said emotionlessly "This never happened."

After that I was worried. How did he know? How could he smell me and just know? It was extremely unsettling for someone to know my biggest secret with just one whiff of me. I wasn't scared of what he could do. He seemed like he was strong, but I could probably put him on his ass. The only reason I didn't is because I didn't want to get on the crew's bad side if I wanted to convince them I wanted to help, and if he does attack me thinking he's going to come out on top I could use that to my advantage.

The day went by quickly after that. I was still just listening to the crew going about their daily business. Sometimes, I would get the urges again, and the girl would come to calm me down. Okay, so unfortunately it isn't permanent. All it did was make every one of those moments more valuable. I couldn't help, but think of the girl as some kind of saint. She did so much to help me for so little it seemed. Even with the crazy barnyard boy threatening him this had without a doubt been the best day of my life.

When sometime close to nine o' clock came around, the goat guy came again and said, "Get up, time for you to meet the crew." I did just that. I was pretty anxious to actually introduce myself before the donkey wonder did. I was hoping they would understand and trust me, but honestly who would trust me after they heard my life told. I wouldn't trust me.

He led me to the end of the hallway towards a door that opened to reveal a large conference room with videos of strawberry fields, woods, and kids singing campfire songs on the walls. I sat down at one end of the table.

"Hello, Daedalus", said the blonde girl with the dagger.

"Call me David", I replied.

"David", she repeated, "I am Annabeth Chase. This is Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Coach Hedge, and as you already know Percy Jackson." pointing to each one of them as she announced their name, "We called this meeting because of your actions last night"

"You want to know why, I did what I did", I ventured.

"Yes. We want to know who you are, what you want, why you're here, and how the hell you did what you did. We want to know your story."

"I know, but you won't like what you hear."

"Tell us anyway"

"Fine", I said, and I told my story, and all its horrors.

**Can You Say Cliff Hanger?****  
****What will his story be like?  
Also please follow, review, send a PM, favorite, put me in your community, ANYTHING because I've gotten a lot of views and I don't know if people are dismissing this as crap, or if they actually kind of like it. It's incredibly frustrating not knowing what you guys like and even more so not knowing if I'm good or not. So send me a sign PLEASE.**


	4. Truth's Horrors

**I am so incredible sorry for not updating for so freaking long. I have just been going though a lot of crap, It's no excuse, and again I'm extremely sorry. For all of you who are still reading this story, or ever actually were, I can't thank you enough for your unrelenting loyalty. Also there is some messed up stuff in this chapter, so if you easily cry or sensitive, be warned. Enjoy!**

"The first thing I remember," I began, "is seeing blood red skies, feeling smooth warm ground somehow pulsing under my bare back, the place was confusing me it seemed to strengthen yet poison my body."

"Dude, are going to go through the whole story like that?" asked the kid from earlier that they called Leo.

"Do you want to hear the story"

"No, not really"

"Shut up Leo," Annabeth moaned shaking her head.

"Okay," he replied while he pulled some scraps from his tool belt and started fidgeting.

"I'm telling it to you like this, so you can completely understand my intentions," I explained

"Go on then"

"My next memory was being unmade, like every atom in my body was being pulled apart and then reassembled thousands of miles away. I started to cry, the air itself seemed to be frozen, the hard floor scraped and bruised me the more that I moved."

"Wait, are you remembering this from infancy? When you were a baby?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Any more question's before I start again?" dead silence hung in the air, "Good. After a little bit I noticed there was a woman next to me coated in sweat and grime, her slick black hair was clinging to her face and neck, and tears were streaming down her face, she noticed me too. She scrambled away from me with limbs of skin and bone, with her back against the wall, she was screaming, and her simple white dress was stained with crimson blood. She was like you, I know that because she had the same urge as all of you. I eventually passed out from the exhaustion of wailing, while she still screamed in my ear. In my dreams I heard a voice like slick black fingers were clawing into my mind and putting words like knives inside. Those few words though I will never forget. The only words that seeped from the talons crawling into my soul still haunt me this day _'My son, I shall come soon'_. "

"After a few years of thought I came to the conclusion that the woman must have been my mother. I have no idea what her name was, and I will never know what she was like because when I woke up there was no screaming. There were figures hunched over her while she lay still and silent. They had black and blue skin wrapped around their skeletal bodies. The demons were gorging themselves. When they were gone all that was left was the horrible stench of rotting bodies and a pile of stark white bones. They didn't let a bit go to waste." By now they had all gone pale.

"I would've starved after that, but something wrapped a blanket around me and tossed me onto it's back covered in slick black fur. With something soft and warm I immediately felt a sleep overcome me. When I woke up I became extremely uncomfortable because I was again one hard cold stone except now I was looking up at a dogs huge head with red eyes seeming to be judging me. He started to sniff me and finally came to the conclusion that I was too small to eat. I liked the dog, I have no clue why. He gave me one last look, a sorrowful look, like he hated to go and leave me to fend for myself before he dashed around a corner and into the darkness. An invisible force rang the doorbell to the house I was in front of. The door opened after about five minutes and she saw me. We both just stared at each other for a while. She was very young, and very beautiful. The high cheekbones, caramel skin, straight brown hair reaching only to her chin, and full lips almost hid the blatant look of disgust on her face. I wasn't welcome, and I don't know why she didn't throw me in a dumpster. I'm just lucky that way."

"She took me in, unknowing that I... was difficult. There must have been a name tag on the blanket because everyone called me David. I grew up with just as many beatings as the other orphans, maybe more because I think the Caretaker had a personal vendetta for me. I've got to hand it to her, she was very good at convincing the health inspectors that they were caused by falling down stairs and running into trees. We had the essentials; disgusting food fed to us once a day, a leaking roof, rusty water, and blankets on the floor for beds if you were lucky. If you weren't lucky you couldn't move an inch without getting splinters. She was _very_ good at convincing the health inspectors. I wasn't exposed to this right away because the Caretaker knew I wouldn't stop screaming. I was given regular baby food, and I got to sleep in her bed. She let me have these special privileges until I could walk. The Caretaker... I don't know why we called her that. She never cared, or maybe it's because she actually took the caring away."

"I was picked on a lot by the other kids, for being different. I could make it dark when the sun was out, I could move things without touching them, and I saw things they would couldn't or ever want to see, so I got more bruises to show for it."

"Many, many years passed in the orphanage, until I was about six, when two kids came to the be miserable with the rest of us, two brothers, about five and eight in ragged clothes, with greasy hair, and pale gaunt faces. That was the first time I felt it, the urge. They were like whispers calling to me, wanting me to do the thing I was made to do. They were demons whispering murder, death, and pain into straight into me. I couldn't wait. They walked straight up to me like I was about to give them all the hope they left behind. They looked at me expectantly, pleading silently to help them get through this hell. I couldn't wait. I grabbed the older one by the shoulders and bit into his soft, fleshy neck. Everyone stared in surprise except for the his brother. He turned and ran, he knew what I was, what I am. I threw the boy to the floor, adrenaline from the kill pumping through me. I pummeled him to the ground, grabbed his throat and pulled. It came off like tender meat on a rib bone."

"When it was done I looked at my handy work. I looked in horror as they both looked at each other, dying, and unable to say anything to each other. No final words of comfort, or love, just murder, death, and pain. The Caretaker was in the kitchen, dialing 9-1-1. I ran with the tears streaming down my face and the fresh blood down soaking my shirt, and my hands dripping. I ran as fast as I could. I eventually made it to a secluded part of a National Park called the Black Hills about fifty miles from the orphanage. I cleaned myself up once I found a steady stream, still shaking from the accident three days earlier. In the stream was a mask. A mask that helped me disappear from the world. It didn't make me invisible, it just made unnoticeable to mortals completely."

"I had nowhere to go, so I went everywhere. I traveled across the country where ever I felt like going with that thing. For a while I stole and scavenged what I could from the towns I came across. That includes all my gear. The good stuff was from old shrines of the gods. Like the rifle I found at Artemis's shrine in Utah. Some things I came up with myself, like the zip blades. The harness I have, was like any other until I did a god a certain favor."

"I was doing pretty well, by the time I was eleven. Food wasn't a problem anymore with my rifle because there's big game almost everywhere in America. I also sold skins when I could. I only had a few accidents when I came a little too close to major cities. I couldn't help myself because every time I try to resist the pain is just too horrible, it's unbearable. Like drowning, burning, and being stabbed in the back of the head over and over, except worse."

"One day though, when I was about fourteen, I eventually found myself at a rickety old house in the country in California. It was practically falling apart with part of the roof caved in. Most of the wood was splintered, and the white, sun-bleached paint was peeling. The weird thing was I felt like I was being drawn to it. Something was calling to me. When I got inside it seemed the voice was coming from the basement. I opened the withered door making the rusty hinges groan as if it was painful to be used after so long. I crept down the slick stone steps, and the voices came. Most of them were whispering and muttering incomprehensibly though I heard laughs of insanity, cries of agony, and growls of something evil. They got louder and louder the further I went into the basement's utter darkness. I went to open a second door in the basement. As my hand reached towards the handle the voices became so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I opened the door. All the voices joined together to say to words in a screaming whisper _' I'm here'_. The middle of the room was lit up with a glowing white light surrounded the images of faces. Horrible faces of murder, death, and pain."

"_'Daedalus Walker, your time has come to do what you were always meant_ _for.' _It was the slick black fingers putting words of poison in my mind, my soul. I couldn't help it. I was crouched in the corner, clutching my ears, crying, and screaming my head off. _'I've come to say that you will now do what you must and destroy all you know. No trace of light left behind.' 'Wh-who... are... y-you.' _I asked my voice shaking from pure fear. _'I am your father.' 'Who... is... m-my mother.' 'A half-blood named Elizabeth Walker whom I stole.' 'Who... is... my f-father.' 'I am the one they fear to name, the bane of gods, the son of darkness, and father of demons. I am Typhon.'_

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far because it let's me completely focus on the main character and I don't have to try to adjust to the characterization that Rick Riordan did with his characters. I hope you guys liked it, and I also hope that you got more into it now that you know what the f**ks going on. Also please follow, review, send a PM, favorite, put me in your community, ANYTHING because I've gotten a lot of views (one review) and I don't know if people are dismissing this as crap, or if they actually kind of like it. It's incredibly frustrating not knowing what you guys like and even more so not knowing if I'm good or not. So send me a sign PLEASE. Oh, and if you do review please criticize everything you thought was wrong with so I can get better.**


End file.
